


Blood On His Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen Work, Kakashi Gaiden, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Team Minato-centric, Time Travel, kakashi does the time travel thingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi wakes up in a familiar room, the all too-familiar scent of lavender, and the huge stacks of books surrounding his tiny futon. Oh shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just really passionate about kakashi time-travel stories ?? but i've run out of them so ?? here i am? usually, im only on ao3 if i want some gay stuff to be posted, but im more fond of ao3's pretty format rather than fanfic.net's one

It's a fight for his life.

He's emotionally and physically drained and he's tired. He's light-headed, covered head-to-toe in bruises and deep scratches, some causing him to bleed a deep red. They're outnumbered and there doesn't seem to be backup coming very soon.

The last thing he remembers is watching Naruto die. A sharp sword plunged deep inside of his chest, the deep blue hue of his eyes turning hollow, and the deadly pale face of what radiated joy. The only thought resting on his mind was how he had failed Minato and done a crap job of looking after Naruto. 

There's a deep sinking feeling that anchors itself down in his chest and he's scared. For himself or for Naruto, he doesn't have time to process because in a split second, there's a flash before him, dark eyes that are void of any pupils and a sharp feeling in his gut as he soon follows to death, after Naruto. The feeling is painful, but the process isn't. 

Everything's a blur, he doesn't register the sharp pain when he faintly notices the sword being forcefully pulled outside of him. Everything's flashing white and danger signs are ringing everywhere, and then white suddenly turns to black. 

He's dead.

* * *

When he comes to, his eyes are shut tightly and it's pitch-black in his sights. He doesn't want to open his eyes.

Momentarily, he reels in his memories. It's coming back to him in a flash. Naruto dying. Him watching with shock and a quick feeling of defeat. And him dying, himself. And with that thought coming back to him, he's confused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Had backup finally arrived and he was rescued by medic nin? Was Naruto okay?

He forced his eyes open and he was met with a white plain ceiling. Was he in the hospital? After all, the medic tents that they carried around sure as hell hadn't carried ceilings with them.

But as time passed, and he analyzed the situation a bit, it was increasingly being unlikely that he _was_ in an actual hospital.

He was laying down on a futon. Hospitals were fulled with beds, no matter how uncomfortable they were. Not to mention, it was eerily silent, absent of all the familiar chatter that the usual hospital held. Old grannies gossiping after getting their daily check-ups or examinations for any hip or back pains. Many ninjas being rushed in after being fatally wounded, little kids crying for breaking a bone, mothers talking among themselves. 

Not to mention, he hasn't seen a single soul since he had woken up. The only thing he saw was the white ceiling.

Slowly, he turned his head towards his left. Strange. This definitely wasn't the hospital. No, it was a room. Well, somewhat a room. It was an particularly empty place, more spacious than it should've been, based on the lack of furniture and personal belongings, but at the same time, it was a cramped and small room. But despite how empty it was, it felt familiar. Like he had been here before. 

When he got up from laying on the bed, he seated himself and looked around further.

Kitchen, futon, a glass cabinet full of dish and silverware, a small hallway leading to two doors (most likely the bathroom or something), and a bookshelf full of books. Though, there was mountains of books outside of the bookshelf, seeing as how said-bookshelf was already filled with more than enough books.

It took him a moment, but it finally clicked. 

He had awoken up in a familiar room, the all too-familiar scent of strong lavender lingering in the air, and the huge stacks of books surrounding his tiny futon, his familiar furniture.

This was his old room. The very first apartment he had rented after his father's death. The current one he resided in was his third apartment. His second apartment had been more spacious than the first apartment, but his neighbors had been quite loud during the night and he hardly could cram some sleep inside him for his missions the next day.

Forcing himself up from his sitting position, he was quite confused. What was he doing here? Wasn't there another inhabitant living in this room? Everything was exactly the same years ago. Why wasn't he at the hospital? Where was Naruto? When he stood up and walked, he felt a bit off, as if some sort of ninjutsu was cast on him or something similar, but he paid it no mind.

He dragged himself to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. After all, if he was in his old place, why not? He was already intruding enough. He was dizzy and frankly, a bit out of it, so might as well get himself together before visiting Naruto in the hospital. Most likely where Naruto would be, definitely not in his apartment as Kakashi, himself, had landed in.

The bathroom door was already open so he entered it. The first thing when he reached to flicker on the lights were, he was short. 

Okay, he wasn't exactly the tallest, really. He had been the shortest in his years of ANBU, being as he was quite young, but he was average for his age. So when he reached to flicker on the lights, first thing he noticed was, it wasn't there. He trailed his fingers upwards on the wall to try finding it and it wasn't until a good inches away from his original spot did he find it.

And he's not talking one or two inches. He's talking eight inches. A good solid eight inches. 

The lights flicker on and he's left staring at his left hand in surprise. In the midst of his shock, he notices how quite small they are. He feels conflicted and almost feeling his heart edging into panic. He quickly rushes towards the mirror and widens his eyes. 

What the actual _fuck?_   He's young. Not teenager young, but _pre-teen_ young. His heart beats rapidly against his rib cage and all thought process are coming to a quick halt as he just stares at his reflection in surprise for a good few minutes. When reality floods back into Kakashi, he resists the urge to scream. He's a grown ass ninja, he can take a shrimp version of himself.

He had to be calm about this situation. It was a genjutsu. Like Naruto and Sakura had once experienced. He makes the familiar sign and shouts," _Dispel!_ " And after a good few moments, nothing happens. Okay, so maybe it's not as simple as that. He can't feel any chakra disturbances and he can't see any unusual charka flow activity. Not when his sharingan in missing━

Oh god, his sharingan was missing. He really was in his old body. Sharingan couldn't be fooled by genjutsu and if he didn't have sharingan, this meant this definitely and positively wasn't a genjutsu and he was screwed over at the moment. 

His small, bony fingers trail over to his left eye. Sure enough, it was the same black obsidian color as his right instead of the bright flaring red of the sharingan with three black pupils.

This can't be real. It's not possible. Time-travel isn't a thing, this is a dream, he's delusional, his real self is safely tucked into a hospital bed, void of any fancy nancy time-travel self. That is a definite thing. 

But there's a nagging voice in his head, it's hopeful and suggesting that maybe, he _is_ in the past, where his comrades were alive and maybe this was some sort of second chance from God. He tries to ignore it. He's Kakashi, who was he to get a second chance, after all? He definitely was just dreaming this with his conscious intact while he was dreaming about some stupid thing. 

 _Prove it. Prove to yourself that it's just a dream_.

There's that voice again. The hopeful part of him. Screaming at himself inside his head, he tries to prove it. There's a kunai sitting innocently on the rail next to the bathtub. He reaches for it and slashes it deeply into his left palm.

He cries out at the sudden pain and looks at the crimson red blood that's flowing freely from the deep wound. In retrospect, maybe he shouldn't have slash so harshly against his skin. The logical and reasonable side of him tells him, if this meant this whole charade was real, he should bandage up his wound and walk outside, analyze his surroundings, try to make note of the specific date and time period it was.

But the sentimental side of him wins over and he rushes out of the bathroom, out the door, opening the handle with his good hand and jumping on the roof, running towards the regular training spot he and his team regularly met up with.

He hopes, he prays, that he's gone far back enough to have breathing, functioning, and alive teammates. Never mind the fact that this should be impossible, most likely a forbidden jutsu if it actually was possible, all that was on his mind was his teammates. 

After a few minutes of jumping on roofs, which would've took longer if he hadn't rushed his way over, he finally arrives in front of the forest. He's memorized their place like the back of his hands and he's jumping on trees this time, rushing towards the all-too familiar spot. When he jumps down from the last branch, the usual branch he always sat on, heads turn towards his way.

"Kakashi? You're late it something wrong?"

There's a warm bubbly feeling inside him, very out-of-character for him, even to himself. He stares at them, as if in a trance, wanting to burn their faces into his memory, even though they've already been burned into his memory.

"You okay, Kakashi? You seem a bit- oh! You're bleeding horribly, what happened? Rin, did you bring your medical kit?"

"Yes, teacher."

The rest of the conversation it drowned out in favor of Kakashi's raging thoughts. It feels as if he's biting back sobs and trying hard to not cry. A few pangs in his gut as he watches their movements.

_This is real._


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like a light punch to the gut when Rin requested that he seat himself down on a nearby rock as she crouched down and took out her medical kit. He watched as she took out some disinfecting medicine and bandages, set it gently on the grass as she took his arm and took a good look at his bleeding hand. 

To Kakashi, it felt almost like déjà vu when Rin gently touched his arm. He restrained himself from hugging her at the moment. This was real. The actual breathing Rin, the one who hadn't died by his hand, spilled blood because of him. It left a bitter sweet taste in his mouth as his eyes trailed Rin as she started to work her magic.

Rin had lightly healed the wound with her basic knowledge of medicine, closing it up to a modest amount before she attempted to tighten the bandage as much as she could without irritating the cut.

Finishing the process quickly with her nimble fingers, she smiled at him lightly as soon as she finished tying the knot of the tape. "I closed it for you a bit, but since I'm still learning, it's not by much. I bandaged your wound for now, but if it gets any worse, you might have to see a professional medic, since there's a possible chance you'll need stitches. The wound _was_ a bit deep." She gives him a sympathetic look that he doesn't exactly quite register as he was still in a daze, due to the past events. 

"What caused it?" Minato-sensei questioned, curiously eyeing the bandage that now wrapped around Kakashi's hand.

A thousand excuses flew past his head in a flurry and he was left staring at the bandage and the response came to him automatically without thinking. "I nicked it on a branch on my way here. That's why I'm late."

Minato-sensei gave him a single eyebrow raise. Kakashi's eyes followed where his teacher was looking━ at his clothes. "And without your usual uniform?"

It's far from his usual attire, that's for sure. He's wearing a black t-shirt, one that's a tad too big for him, and a tan brown colored jeans. He briefly wonders why his past-self would wear jeans while sleeping, but shook the thought out of his head.  

"... It's.. getting dry-cleaned at the moment. I don't have any spares left since my spare got cut up from training." He was on a roll right now, bullshitting his way through this conversation.

He looked away, trying not to let his teacher know how nervous he was, anxious to see if he bought the lie or not. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, soft fabric against skin, and tried to feint innocence. At the very corner of his eyes, he followed Minato to see his facial expressions. Inwardly, he prayed to the millions of gods that might exist up there, to make Minato ignorant to his lies.

After all, who in the right mind would believe Kakashi if he said that the reason why he wasn't wearing his usual outfit was because he was from the future. Deemed as the sole survivor of this whole team? That he killed Rin with his own hands, Minato dead to the hands of the nine-tails, and Obito dying trying to protect Kakashi's former comrades. He briefly wondered how fast it would take for the Yellow Flash to take him to medic nins if he ever did admit that. 

"Training to the extent of torn clothes? Well, I suppose I should've known you'd go that far, Kakashi. All right, it's fine. We don't exactly have a mission today, at the moment, so clothes doesn't matter," Minato mused, trailing a hand to his satchel pack that was attached to his pants. He drew out a kunai from the satchel, that looked as if it was sharpened just this morning, and held it up for both of them to see.

Rin looked up towards the kunai and spared a curious look towards Minato. "What's the kunai for, sensei?"

Brightly, Minato's eyes flickered over to their surroundings before he threw the kunai and Kakashi followed it's pathway as it accelerated towards a rather willowy tree in the midst of the crowd of huge trees with wide trunks. It hit the willowy tree trunk with a loud thunk, the tip sharply digging it's way through the tree. Straight in the middle.

"I wanted to improve our accuracy. Since we were focused on our teamwork, the usual coordination from the academy, I've decided to try something new. Throw your kunai towards the tree. Not based on speed or strength, just solely on accuracy. How does that sound? Good?"

"Yes, sensei," They both replied their compliance to the activity. 

To Kakashi, it felt like he was on auto-pilot when he responded. Surprisingly, a sense of familiarity was settling in. It felt almost natural, as if he had lived this same past life just yesterday as well. It was a good feeling and it made him feel as if he was hit by a wave of nostalgia.

Everything was so familiar. The way Rin softened her eyes whenever she talked to them, how Minato would chuckle at their antics, the all too comforting feeling of it left Kakashi craving it more, wishing for this to never end. It was almost sad to him, how he was clinging onto this ray of hope, unlike his usual self would, all because of his emotions.

"By the way, have any of you seen Obito? He's later than he's ever been befo━" Minato was interrupted when a loud crash came from behind them.

Speak of the devil.

Heads turned to look at the direction of the sudden noise, only to find Obito had fallen on his front when he jumped from the tree and was now covered in filth. He was also acquainted with a few scratches that littered around his body. His clothes were all folded and wrinkled and he looked as if he had just woken up, walked through some ferocious animals, and still manage to keep the bed-hair. 

"I have a total reasonable excuse for being late this time, I swear!"

Minato and Rin both shared an amused look, but Kakashi was too stunned by the appearance of his former teammate to even notice their looks or even join in with them. He was stiff frozen. Thoughts raced through him, memories, and emotions. He was... in shock. His stomach's doing some weird acrobatics as he practically stares at Obito. It's Obito. The most recent person of them to have died.

Fresh memories left lingering in his head, leaving a dreadful looming dark feeling in the pits of his stomach as his mind trails to the events. It's scary for him and he feels likes choking back tears. 

He just stood there. Stiff and frozen as Obito proceeded to give them a sheepish look. 

"I got hit by a truck. There was this old lady driving it and I checked to see if she was hurt after she crashed into me. And she _was_. Lightly scraped her arm against her door and I took her to the hospital and waited for hours until they fixed her up." 

A plausible explanation would've been something other than that. 

"That sounds like it was a rather painful ordeal," Minato said, giving Obito and a light-hearted smile.

Obito friskily nodded in response and forced a somber expression on his face. "It was."

"Make sure you don't get hit by a truck driven by an old lady the next time. It _is_ the second time you've been hit by old lady in trucks, after all. Formidable shinobi don't usually get hit by ladies driving trucks," Minato reprimanded, clearly trying to scold Obito as gently as possible.

Once again, Obito nodded in return. "Definitely! It won't happen again, sensei."

Obito's eyes flickered towards Kakashi and to Kakashi, it felt like everything was in slow motion. Everything, the world, felt like it was crushing down on Kakashi when Obito's eyes focused in on him, making eye-contact with him.

The first eye-contact he had with anyone since he got here. For the past few minutes, he had deliberately avoided Rin and Minato's eyes. He had overcome with a distinct fear that the moment he looks into their eyes, it'll be all a genjutsu.

"What are you looking at?" Obito grunted, angrily mumbling underneath his breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kakashi willed himself to answer, despite the intense feeling crushing down on him.

"Nothing."

Obito held a glare at him and strangely, Kakashi didn't mind at all. No, he was a bit... giddy in a sense. It felt like so long since Obito had jabbed at him with his remarks and glared at him. A fresh feeling of happiness washed over him.

Normal. Everything was normal.

"What, think you're better than me, do you?" Obito jarred, morphing his facial expression into a sneer. He huffed and folded his arms as he looked the other way.

"Now, now, let's not fight as soon as Obito just arrived." Minato gently chastised them. Obito had the deceny to look slightly ashamed. Kakashi was amused. It was forever since he's been scolded by Minato for fighting with Obito.  "Since you were late Obito, here are the instruction for today's lesson. We planned on working on accuracy, throwing a kunai at a tree with━"

"Yes! Finally something other than teamwork," Obito cheered. "I was getting tired of that, sensei."

"Eh? Do you guys really hate teamwork that much?" Minato asked, cocking an eyebrow at his three students. He receives no answer, only expressions, as they all scattered away from him, kunai in hand, all getting ready to train.

The training starts simple. Just throwing kunai. Easy. Obito is already on his way to his fourth kunai, after missing three of them. Rin is on to her second, taking her time as she tried to accurately pinpoint a spot on the thick tree that she could throw at. Minato made his way over to Kakashi in the midst of all that.

"Since you don't have your usual outfit with you at the moment, I'm sure you don't have a kunai in your satchel or pockets, so you can borrow my spares." Minato made a show of offering Kakashi multiple kunai that rested upon his hand as he held out his hand and gave an expectant look towards Kakashi.

A feeling of despair mixed with dread loomed above him as Kakashi accepted the kunai. 

He was hesitant, a bit unsure as to if he should throw the kunai or not. His hands were shaking horribly, he was a bit dizzy, and he felt as if he's been thrown under a bus and then thrown into a ditch. His nerves were at edge and frankly, he was a bit afraid. 

"Kakashi? Something the matter?" 

Yes.

"No, sensei. I'm fine. Just a little tense. I'll start training now." He made a beeline towards a nearby tree and tries to steady his nerves as he places six kunai down on the dew of the grass and holds one kunai delicately in his hands.

He was dizzy, everything was out of place. Was this adrenaline? The transition to sick has been in an instant. Kakashi hadn't even realized it, but when he started to tense his shoulders less, he had started to feel the weight of the world. Disorientated and a bit muddled in his thoughts, he tried to secure hit position instead of wavering.

Coming to the past, interacting with his old teammates and teacher must've been related to this sudden rush. He tries to take control of his hand. After years of training, it stops shaking uncontrollably to a bare minimum of small twitches. 

He can do something as simple as throw a kunai. He's still Kakashi, a former member of the elite ANBU, a jounin. He can do simple. Definitely. 

Calming himself down, he closes his eyes gently and tries to concentrate, focus on the spot of the tree he had randomly picked out. Focus on the way his arm was swinging and the way it swung. The direct spot of where he wanted to match and he aimed.

It missed by inches and the world is dizzier than ever. He feels the strength in his legs fail on him and he suddenly drops to his knees.

"Kakashi are you o━"

The world's turning black and he's losing himself during the process. 

* * *

When he comes to, he's eye-to-eye with a familiar tiled ceiling. The instant he lays his sights on one tile that was a shade darker than the others, he knows he's at the hospital.

A musky scent fills in noise and momentarily, he's confused. The memories of his teammates and teacher are fresh in his mind and he's wondering if he's back. Finally back to the dreaded place. In a sense, his reactions were a bit numbed down and hollowed. He was Kakashi Hatake and miracles don't happen. He should've realized this sooner and saved himself the whirlwind of emotions.

He sighed, wearily and reluctant to move from his spot. But there were missions to do, things to do. They healed up his wound and he should go visit Naruto to check up on him and see if he was all right.

"You're awake." A voice comes from across the room and Kakashi makes a move to turn his head. "Don't move that much, you're still recovering from the fever."

That was new. Kakashi paused mid-turn. He didn't remember having a fever before or during the mission. If he did have a fever, he would've stayed in residence and safety of his home rather than go out on that mission.  

 _Fever_? He thought.

His mouth agreed. "Fever?"

A small sound of surprise came from the same voice and footsteps resounded in the room, like staccato steps. "Jeez kid, you had a fever that high and you don't even notice. Ninjas, always thinking they're fine if it's not a visible injury."

The footsteps stopped and Kakashi turned his head to meet eye-to-eye with a male medic with brown hair. He racked his brain for any information if he knew this man at all. Healer with brown hair? 

Nope, he didn't know any healer like that.

The brown-haired medic gave him an ambiguous expression plastered on his face. "Your teacher was really worried. Stayed with you until he was called in by the Third. There was also two other kids, but we had to make them leave since you were recovering. Now that I filled you in with these past events, you can stop asking questions and go back to sleep. You'll be released in a day or two."

The medic had described exactly Minato, Rin, and Obito. He was still in the past. The same rush that had overcame him before had claimed him now. His mind ushered him, that it wasn't a time to be taking a nap, but to be with his teammates. Forcing himself up, he glanced at the medic, who was hastily scribbling something down in his clipboard.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I think I'm fine, I'll be off no━"

"Kid, if you think you're going to be going off after a fever _that_ high, then tough luck. Like hell will I let you go like that," The medic grumbled, placing his hands down on Kakashi's shoulders and pushing him gently back on the bed. "I don't want any hospital escape plans either, you hear me?"

"... yes."

A look a triumph made it's way on his face. "Good. I'm going to leave now, don't escape." The medic made his way over to the door and slowly opened it, eyes on Kakashi and left, the door squeaking before him.

As soon as the door fitted to the frame, Kakashi was already opening the window with as much strength his noodle arms can muster.

The door slammed opened once again to reveal an accusing glance fro the same medic. "What'd I say about escaping?"

"... to not."

"And what are you doing?"

"Escaping."

"Damn right you are. Get your ass back in━ shit Kimi is going to have my ass about cursing in front of a little kid. Anyways, just stay in bed, all right?" The door slammed shut, leaving Kakashi in the solitary of his hospital room.

Well, time to go back to sleep.

Kakashi curled in his bed and was ready to go back to sleep....

It took him awhile to remember, but he was Kakashi the copy ninja, being pushed over by some sort of medic nin he didn't even know the name of. He should be escaping, dammit!

He got up from the bed and attempted to open the window once more, but after a minute, the door opened once again and this time, the medic had an irritated expression on his face, clearly vexed at Kakashi's antics.

" _Stop trying to escape, you brat_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh, not satisfied with this chapter


End file.
